Fire Emblem Fates:Busted
by EmblemWizard513
Summary: What happens when Robin stumbles on the site where Lazward, Selena(Luna's new name at the time of writing this), and Odin are doing, well what subordinates do. Find out in this fanfic which should have happened a long time ago. Rated T for language, some sexual content later on etc. This story is not meant to offend people. Only deliver laughs of some kind. Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem Fates: Busted

 **Hey guys guess what? I'm not dead and I'm still here. Well until well you know. But I'm making sure I'm seeing the next Star Wars movies. Speaking of which, DON'T READ if you don't won't to be SPOILED the game that's not out yet. As a matter of fact don't go further than this. Anyway, so I was looking through the some of the stories and I realized that there was no stories that directly mentioned Robin/Lucina finding Inigo, Severa, and Owain in the middle of a another war and have, well, new lives, a wife(even Inigo)/husband(in Severa's case). Now I know about the how people say that this Robin and Lucina are from SSB4 and the implication that Robin is dead in the moron, mean girl, and crazy's time line, but that's not stopping me from making this. Oh and when you read this, I have already decided on some of my pairings, with Ryoma's waifu being rather obvious if you read my first story and Corrin's waifu is... never mind also obvious.**

 **By the way if you haven't heard, many characters got their English names revealed through various of videos on IGN and GameXplain. The ones that I know are Luna to Selena, Zero to Niles, Mozume to Mozu, and Belka to Beruka. If there is anymore other than the ones listed than please say in your reviews.**

 **P.S I don't own Fire Emblem or anything else related to it. If I did, well look at Ned Stark. And yes there's going to be a Game of Thrones somewhere. And me breaking the fourth wall.**

 **In some abandoned field nearby Prince Corrin's camp**

If one can see above looking down at the green field, all will notice the man lying there, with his black, purple, and gold coat. While one of the army near by can say that this is just a homeless person, three can think that this man is looking for them. And while they aren't there, they will be right if anyone did find him. Oh, he opening his eyes. Perspective Change!

…...

As Robin opened his eyes, he realized something strange. Or, well dajavu. _Oh not again._ Robin tried getting up, but his legs at the I-fell-asleep-don't-wake-me-up condition. At least he didn't have amnesia again. Robin sighed to himself and wondered how he got up the first couple times. _Thats right, I had Chrom._ Robin then mentally remembered the last conversation he had with Chrom...

2 Days Earlier

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" If the entire castle did not hear Chrom yell that loudly, then that's proof that the castle had sound proof walls built in. Robin, sitting right next to his wife Lucina, was trembling in fear, but was afraid what might happen to him (probably killed by Chrom) and Lucina (locked in a tower, Chrom saying she gave birth to a bastard). Robin was also thinking when was the last time Chrom was this angry, which was when he found out about Robin's marriage to Chrom's daughter from the future. _As a matter of fact, he was angrier,_ Robin thought. _That was the same time we found Morgan._ Now, however, was regarding the fact that Lucina is pregnant after two and half years of marriage. Scratch that _two months_ pregnant.

" Father honestly you're overreacting." Chrom looked at his daughter with murderous eyes. " Yes it is. You're pregnant, and you didn't bother tell me after two months!" Lucina looked away shyly. _Can't blame her. She's only faced Chrom's wrath once. "_ But Mother said not to tell you until later after we told her." Chrom then looked at Robin. "You two told Sumia before me! Why?!" Robin looked at him coolly. "Because Sumia won't kill me, rather she will be excited for it. Also she's the more reasonable one out of the two of you, as proven by the last time a similar situation happened."

Chrom smirked evilly. "But Sumia isn't here to save your ass like last time."

 _Vulgar language, Robin thought, that's when you know he's mad. Oh and Sumia, why did pick now to have Girl's Night Out._ "Chrom may I ask why you are mad? You haven't given a exact reason to why you are mad." Chrom stared at him, long and hard, for Robin to know that he his next statement was going to be the reason why he was against Robin and Lucina's marriage. They still got officially married at Ylisstol, despite his protest. He glanced at Lucina, who had her right hand over where heart is, while her left was on her slightly plump chest, which indicated her pregnancy. _Don't worry Morgan. I've already won. You will be born._

"I'm too young to be a grandfather!" Chrom yelled. "Look at this face! This shows that I'm not in any way fit enough to be a grandfather!"

One thing that didn't know about the situation is that the Lucina in front of him is not the same Lucina from when she joined the Shepherds: this Lucina finally gave in to her desires to finally start her new life after Grima was defeated and was so determined, she said she will even face her father's wrath. So far she was not keeping her promise, but after hearing probably the dumbest reason ever, Lucina showed a expression of anger. Scratch that beyond pissed if Robin read the angry meter right.

"Are you saying that you, my father of all people, are mad at your daughter AND her husband for me being with child, all because you are being selfish and worrying about age and looks over your own daughter's happiness?" Chrom was left in a shocked state over her daughter's outburst. Though it took a few minutes to recover, Chrom finally spoke up. "Well that escalated quickly." Chrom then looked at Lucina. "You're right Lucina. I am acting like a child, but personally I don't feel like I'm ready for this." Robin then chuckled. "So you don't remember that this is almost exactly the reason why you got mad about our marriage, and the same outcome too?"

Chrom then stopped and looked at Robin. "You're kidding right?" Robin shook his head. "Alright then let's skip this thing and go to the last order of buisness." Robin then cleared his throat. "Recently Tiki felt a strange energy source near the Mila Tree. While the may seem like nothing, she did find magical traces of teleportation and this." Robin pulled a rather large cloth and begin unwrapping it. Inside was the Missletainn, Owain's sword which he believed it to be the actual Mystletainn. "In case if you don't know what this means, I believed I've located where our missing people are."

Chrom and Lucina's faces lit up. "Well what are you going to do?" Chrom asked. Robin then showed him a map of their supposed location. "I'm going to travel for at most two months to find them, and I will be leaving in two days time." Chrom face darkened. "Is Lucina and the three's parents okay with this?" Before Robin can speak, Lucina spoke up. "Robin's already told me of this plan and I accept as long as he comes home within the time limit." Robin nodded. "Also I talked to the parents and they are okay with it." Chrom then spoke his other question. "Does this have anything to do with Sumia's Girls Night Out, with the people joining are specifically the women of the lost children?" Robin sighed. "Sumia's idea. Virion was spectical at first since Olivia would be far away from Rosanne for a a short period of time, but other than that, accepted it. Lon'qu accepts it as long as Cordelia isn't hurt, while Stahl..." Robin stopped suddenly. "Stahl lives here, and considering the fact that the occcasion is in town, Stahl is okay with Lissa going out." Chrom nodded. "Alright, you have my permission to leave to go travel through the Outrealm Gate to find where they are and get them back."

Present time

Robin finally had enough strength to sit up and do inventory check.

Thoron Tome including back up: Check

Levin Sword: Check

Arcfire:Check

Arcwind:Check

Picture of Lucina and him at his wedding:Check

Glove to smack Inigo:Check

Frying pan for cooking and knocking Owain out:Check

Dress that Severa wanted:Check

Rope for tying them up if they refuse to cooperate:Check

Game of Thrones book:Check

Something to call him down after they kill off one his favorite characters:Nope

Robin,thinking what he should get to calm him down when a character he liked(hopefully not Ned) died, did not see the three men coming up to him. "Sir are you lost by any chance?" Robin looked up to find a man with white hair and red eyes, much like Robin himself, pointing ears,similar to a manaketes but not as pointy, clad in silver armor and wearing no shoes for some reason or another. The man to his right was dressed in garbs similar to a swordmaster, but taken a step further, with ridiculously long hair. The man on the left, was clad in black armor, had blond hair, and a look that would make him come off as scary. However, Robin decided to leave no lie how he got here out, as it seemed these people did not know who he was.

"No honestly, I don't. I just arrived through an Outrealm Gate and I found myself stranded here, and if one of you could please help me up." The man to the right grabbed Robin's arm when he held it up while the man to the left looked at him strangely. "But if our Gate is nowhere near here, then how did you come to be here?" Robin just simply smiled. "Outrealm Gates are, yes, located in one area, but when traveling, they don't always take you to the other side of the Gate in this realm." Now that he knew that this place had an Outrealm Gate, he can easily make this trip a lot easier than just performing a ritual for it.

The man in the middle smiled. " Well stranger, it is certainly nice to meet you. If you would be so kind to tell us your name, I- will actually I tell you ours first. My name is Corrin. These two are brothers-" He held his hand out towards the man on the right. "Prince Ryoma of Hoshido." Then hand went towards the man on the left. "Prince Xander of Nohr." Robin let a surprised look. "Brothers from two different kingdoms?" Ryoma, who remained silent this entire time, chuckled. "It's a long story. Come, we will tell you about it along the way towards our camp, and at the same time we will give you hospitality there." Robin bowed to him. "Thank you, good sir. Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Robin."

 **Alright so Part1 out of 3 (maybe even two if you're lucky enough) of this story. The next part will be in Lazward's perspective. I hope you guy's enjoyed this. Review and like this story. Or I will tell poor Robin that Ned does die before him finding out. (Evil Laugh)**


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Emblem Fates: Busted

 **As far as I am concerned, someone bring up a different title for the story. Yeah don't think it fits that well. Anyway, this is long overdue. It was supposed to be out last weekend but I ended up being really busy. Expect the next chapter next weekend. If this does not end up happening, expect the weekend after. Anyway, heads up I am breaking the 4** **th** **wall here(no wonder Kojima loves breaking that wall) and making multiple references(love doing that too) . Oh, and I'm also making Xander seem like the bad guy. Not going to seem like it at first, but it will eventually dawn on you how. Why you ask? Don't like him that much. Anyway this chapter is in Lazward/(SPOILER)Inigo's POV in third person. Tried it in first, but didn't really work out to well. It's rated T for some implications, so run out if you can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any other licensed item listed in the story. If I did, then more people would die on the Revelations(primarily people I don't like (cough Gunter cough).) However the game is already ALOT like Game of Thrones(you are probably not going to here me shut up about that show/book series. It's addicting after a while. Plus new season coming up) since they kill off so many characters.**

 **Busted Chapter 2**

Lazward, the man that was supposed to be with his newly wed wife, was not happy by the looks he had when he walked around camp. As such, the reason of this if the fact that Xander called him in to help him with the new guest they found earlier, by which, treating him to lunch. Little did he know, that this would quickly become a day of chaos. Not just for him or his friends Selena and Odin, but for the army.

…

 _'I can not believe it,'_ Lazward thought as he was going towards Prince Corrin's personal dinning room in this strange, castle area that's magically in the middle of the goddamn nowhere. _'I'm supposed to be with Orochi, having a very romantic day, dinner, AND promised myself to give her the best night of love making ever. Now I need to have to reschedule my entire honeymoon. WHO, IN NAGA'S NAME, RESCHEDULES A GODDAMN HONEYMOON!'_ Lazward sighed. Taking it out in his brain will not help his case at all. Right now he needs to focus on the task on hand. Bring some dessert to the lords and their guest. However, when hearing this, Lazward was angry that he was being treated like a butler. However, Jakob and Felecia were busy tiding up the mess hall, while Flora was helping in the medical tent. Good thing Jakob had the food ready to be brought there, so Lazward didn't need to waste his making some stupid-but very delicious looking- ice cream.

Lazward then thought about the last few years. They came to this world to save it, and now they are. Odin, Selena, and him. No, not them. Owain, Severa, and himself, Inigo. Lazward smiled. It felt so good to think about those names, yet he can't say them for if he or the other two do, there would be a chance of them being compromised. But that's not the worst part. The worst would be them explaining were they come from, what they did, and why they are here. Lazward- no, Inigo was done with it. Inigo has finally moved on from his parents death. When Lazward set off those fireworks(which he secretly stole the recipe from Laurent to try and impress more women. Good times), Inigo realized why his parents did what they did, and secretly prayed to Naga-who was in a entirely different realm- that his parents were together in death.

Lazward then thought of two things: 1. Why did they make the kitchen so far from the private quarters. And 2. the three's current situation. They each served respectable lords: Lazward to Prince Xander, Selena to Princess Camilla, and Odin to Prince Leo. They each liked them: Xander put a vast amount of trust on Lazward AND Pieri and consider them best friends, Camilla respected Selena's competitive streak, and Leo respected not only Odin's skill with magic, but his skill with a sword too(no suprise: Owain was a skilled swordsman back in Ylisse).

But they all put some concerns with their actions: Leo over Odin bizarre behavior(also no surprise), Camilla asked multiple questions to Selena about her choice to marry Subaki(which, in all honesty, acts a lot like Severa's mother), while Xander has been known to bring a bottle of strong alcohol whenever Lazward complained about his problems, as it was a constant, and rather annoying, thing. But this also directs back to the Nohrian royals: Leo is not all too social, Camilla has had about 3 therapists to help with her obsession over Corrin, and Xander was a little too patriotic about his country(including the communist side of things); however none match Xander's most recent action, which is so dark it is not to be mentioned, committed in the name of some man named Captain Kirk.

However, Lazward's favorite part about this entire thing, was that finally took his father Virion's advice. Lazward was not Inigo in disguise: Lazward has matured to not flirt as much(but he still does, and the occasional complain about failures) and had wisdom on his side to cheer people up. Also, after he got married, he followed suite with his father and decided to never flirt with another woman. Except in Lazward's case, it was the occasional flirt.

Lazward had just arrived at the private hall, making him leave his thought's and past, and preceded to inside. From outside he can tell that Xander was busy telling a story. Hearing Arthur's name mentioned, followed by multiple laughs, suggested it was on poor Arthur's bad luck. Lazward then set the cart near the table and preceded to grab the bowls of ice-cream(which still looked very appetizing. Perhaps he should get some on the way back) and handed them out.

"There is no way the man you speak has that bad of luck."

If Lazward was afraid, then he doing a good job at not showing it, as he recognized the voice immediately. Robin, the head tactician of the Sheppards, and the man who married Inigo's first leader and childhood friend. _'There is no way it is him'_ Lazward thought, trying to reassure himself. Yet when he caught a glimpse of the guest as he brought his dessert, there was no mistake about it. Same white hair, same old coat, and most of all, a Levin Sword strapped to his side, Robin's signature sword. _'Oh I'm dead. Orochi, I'm very sorry that we did not have the time to have sexual intercourse and to start a family, but I just ran into one of the scariest Sheppards.'_ And right he was; Robin, when he was mad, was known to yell for hours on the subject at hand. Given the fact that he was not a people person, it was easy to make him mad when you were near his tent during the war. The only people that have not faced his wrath was his own wife and daughter(even the females he liked didn't get off as easy as them. What he has a soft spot for women. And the people from the future).

Ryoma, once he was calmed down, spoke up. "Alright why don't you share something about your self?" Corrin then turned towards Robin. "Yes, Robin, we don't know about your self to be honest. Do tell us something." _'Oh gods he already told them his name!'_ Robin then smiled. "Well I do have the ability to pretty much say some things that are true but I'm not true it would work right now as I'm a little rusty." Xander smirked. "Do use this ability to tell us some things." _'And we're all dead.'_ What Robin truly meant was that he was a very skilled eavesdropper, and gathered a lot information on every one this way. He usually did this when he was absolutely sure about something and called for them to come meet with them, claimed to hear some things, and confirmed the crime on that person. The only time this has failed was the first with Stahl(Robin was trying to guess what food Stahl wanted. Stahl actually wanted anything that was not from Sully). He even had a spy to help him out for god's sake(they say whenever the spy goes back to Robin, you hear a faint clanking of moving armor). And whatever Robin had on the three, it was going to keep them busy long enough to talk to Inigo, as right now he was sure Robin recognized him.

Robin then spoke the thing's that would surely end Lazward. "Corrin based on the symptoms you told me, your wife's not sick, but actually pregnant with another child. Congratulations. Ryoma, Xander removed the Star Wars VII from the theater. Xander, Ryoma's engaged to your youngest sister." _'Fffffffffuuuuuuuuuuu-'_ And all hell broke loose. Corrin took a moment to take that in. "Another child..." he faintly murmured. "Another child. Another child. Another child! ANOTHER CHILD!" Corrin quickly went to the entrance of the hall, opened, and just like,everyone was seemingly there. "EVERYONE! AZURA'S PREGNANT AGAIN! I'M HAVING ANOTHER KID!" And you can hear everyone screaming. "Wait till I tell her this!" Then Corrin ran off, leaving the two future kings in a death lock with one another.

"You married my little sister!?" Xander looked like he was going to strangle someone, particularly the Hoshido prince. However, Ryoma looked he was going to straight up kill Xander. "Never mind that. You took out STAR WARS?!" "Yes will that's not important as the fact that yo-" "NOT IMPORTANT!? THIS MOVIE IS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT MOVIES EVER, IN ONE OF THE SINGLE BEST FRANCHISES IN HISTORY! AND YOU'RE SAYING IT'S NOT IMPORTANT?!" "Yeah will Star Trek is better!" If Ryoma had the ability to use laser vision, now would have been a good time. "You take that back." Xander returned the same look Ryoma was giving him. "No, I won't." Ryoma looked at him harder than before. "Yes you will." Xander then gave Ryoma a snobby look. "You know, for all I care, Han Solo could die in a pit and I w-" Just then Ryoma push Xander's head on the table the table, preceded to punch his perfect face, and then grabbed his entire body and threw the Nohrian prince out the window. Ryoma then climbed out, then the two commenced what will forever be known as the Duel of J.J. Abrams Best Movie Franchise that he did not create, or JJABMF for short. Well considering the fact that the Ryoma's wedding with the Nohrian princess was considered one of the best and Star Wars VII was released, we already know who won.

While this entire affair happened, Lazward just stood there like a moron while Robin finished his ice-cream. And the other bowls too. "You know, no one should leave a perfectly good bowl of ice-cream out." Robin then put the bowl down. " Now, Inigo we can get talk-" Just then the door barged open. "Hey!" _'Oh gods Severa, run towards Subaki and tell him you love him before this. Please. I've already made the same mistake.'_ "What's going on-" Selena however trailed off mid sentence. Robin then smiled. "Great. Two out of three morons are here. Now the talk shall truly begin." _'Please don't yell. I beg of you.'_

 **Cliffhanger! Alright a couple things need to be addressed. The Robin in my mind is not particularly a social person, and is stricter than in game. He does, however, have a soft spot for women(that he likes. Sorry people. Tharja's not one of them.) and opens up to the future children more than the people in his time line. Why I'm saying this? I may have story related to Awakening and I thought that if that does happen, then you should have some background information. Oh, and 20 imaginary dollars for anyone who guess's the spy. Like I said, this take on Inigo is different from others; he sees Lazward and Inigo as different people, which might explain the alternation of names. Why I did LazwardxOrochi? Because I personally feel like it's one of Lazward's under appreciated(even though it one of the better ones) supports, and I personally like it(as I'm doing this on my first Revelations file). And SelenaxSubaki does not really need a explanation if you spoiled yourself with the game.**

 **Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get myself a desktop waifu.**

 **Jakob: Sir, I apologize, but the files for the program are, well, taken down.**

 **What?**

 **Jakob: There are not there anymore.**

 **Gods dammit why did I not find this thing out until the links were taken down.**

 **Jakob: Because you don't keep up with time.**

 **Thank you Captain Obvious. Until next time I guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Emblem Fates: Busted

 **There is no excuse for the absence. I'm terribly sorry for not updating this, but in short, I had some troubles with this last part. Then Black Ops 3's DLC came out and I was killing some zombies. Then Fates came out. And I've been setting what pairings I was going to do. Though I have particularity all Birthright and Revelations pairings done, still trying to figure out who to get my Female Corrin married too, as I'm starting with her this time in Conquest, since I started with the Male Corrin in the other two. My options are Niles (The guy is hilarious but not doing gay marriage. Sorry.), Leo (why not?), or Arthur (I am a fan of Captain America). Robin's third person view by the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It belongs to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.**

 _'Well this is going to be so fun,'_ Robin thought. Both Inigo and Severa? Just what he needed. Was that sarcasm? No actually, he did need them. Even if he had these two instead of all three, he would prefer it this way since Inigo and Severa were far more reasonable than Owain. Which brings the question of where in the seven hells is Owain? Eh like that mattered.

"How," Inigo stuttered. "How did you manage to get rid of the others." Robin smirked. He loved explaining his genius work to others. "Well you see, one of the stories Corrin told me was how his wife kept on getting sick in the mornings. He also explained her big appetite, frequent bathroom visits, and fragile attitude. I then deduced that his wife Azura was indeed pregnant, as I, myself, am experiencing this things with Lucina. Al-"

"WAIT!" Robin looked at Severa, who was taking deep breaths. "Lucina is having a child a child!?" One thing Robin loved about himself is the fact that he can remain calm in these situations. Except that one time, but tis another story. "Yep." The next thing was a very high pitched scream that made Inigo cry since he was right next to the screamer, and hurt Robin already partial dear ears. "Severa next time, don't scream like that when there is a person that is 5% deaf." Severa then flustered. "Sorry, but I'm just so surprised. You and Lucina are having a child, which by the way is probably going to be Morgan-" At that name Inigo winced. _'Oh so you haven't forgotten my daughter? You know, the one who loved to watch you get shot down?'_ "- while I just got married."

Robin's thought process stopped. " Wait. You are married?" Severa nodded. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Inigo then frowned, probably about Robin being off topic. "What about the whole devising a plan thing?" Robin looked at him, thinking about how he was right. "I heard Ryoma talking to a high pitched voiced girl when we took a breath. Said he needed to see someone real quick. I then made the possibility of the younger sister Xander mentioned since they mentioned Xander running Ryoma down with his horse. Your boss however, is a moron for talking about his plan, right next to a window, which is right in front of the sink, which was where I was, putting dishes there, while waiting for Ice Cream. Now enough of that."

Robin turned towards Severa. "When did you get married? How did you meet this man? Do you trust him enough?" Severa then turned into shade of her hair at that moment. "Why would you care? You are not my parents." Robin looked, well unchanged. "Severa, your mother and I are very close friends. In fact both your parents are probably my second closet couple who I like and are friends with me, right Chrom and Sumia. Your father named me your god father. So really, I am speaking for myself and them. Also you've softened up quite a bit, so I'm curious if this is the work of your husband. Now tell me the details."

Severa's face turned red. "Well-"

"He is practically like her mother."

"INIGO! SHUT UP!"

"Oh the irony." _'She must have gotten over inferiority complex.'_ Robin looked at Severa so she could see his cold caculating eyes. "Well I'm proud of you." Severa then gave him a dumbfounded look. "Huh. Did not expect that."

"WELL I'M MARRIED TOO!"

 _'Oh gods no.'_ Robin looked at Inigo. "Say that again. Nice and slowly." Inigo took on a look of pride. "I. Am. Married." Robin then grabbed a bag of coins of his pocket. "Severa, do you have a empty bag I can use?" Once she gave him the bag, he started filling up the other bag with coins. "What are you doing?" asked Inigo. "Filling money up" "Why?"

Robin sighed. "Because Chrom, your father, and I made a bet with your mother to see if you got married or not. Looks like I chose wrong."

"WHAT?! My own father didn't think I would get married?!"

"Yes, then we made another bet, that if you were to get married, you would cheat on her."

"DOES ANYONE HAVE FAITH IN ME?!"

"No."

Once Robin was finished, he put both bags in his pocket and looked. Inigo looked like he was going to cry at the revelation that his own father was against him in both bets, while Severa was laughing her ass off. "Anyway, on to important matters."

Immediately, they both stopped what they were doing. _'I'm not that scary.'_ "So how long are you guys planning to stay?"

Inigo spoke up. "For the rest of the campaign."

Robin shrugged. "Alright. Just be back within two months once the campaign is finished."

They then looked at him stupefied. "What? Unlike your mothers, I actually am understanding. So I'm giving a break and time. Don't abuse this privilege, or I will come back and get you three my way."

Severa stayed quiet. Inigo, not so much. "What about Owain?"

Robin gave him a 'what the hell' look. "Do I really want to?"

Almost in unison, they both half-screamed. "No!"

Robin then gave a grin of satisfaction. " Good. Didn't want to. You are dismissed." Once they left, Robin took a quick drink of water and walked out of the hall.

"Oh, Robin."

Robin then turned around and saw Corrin. "So I guess you are done bragging about your wife's pregnancy?" Corrin then smirked, seeming glad about himself. "Yeah I am. So are you leaving?" Robin sighed to himself. "Yes I am. As much as I like this place, I need to get back to my world." Corrin then looked around. "Can't say I don't understand. Well it looks like you need to use the Dragon's Gate then." _'Another name for a Outrealm Gate.'_ "Do you have a map I can borrow?" Corrin then looked back at him. "Sure. Just give me a- ah hah. Here we are." Corrin then handed a piece of parchment, rolled up in what they would usually be. "And would you mind staying for a little bit. Xander just spoiled the movie for Ryoma and now he's on the verge of beating Xander to death. And it is not a sight to miss." _'Just like the Shepards.'_ "After this, I'm leaving."

 **Poor Xander. Anyway, this is done, so now I can probably focus more time on my projects. One project is based on Fates, except with two Corrins (I know. Completely unoriginal), the other is probably not going to happen, as it is Awakening, just with this Robin. And I will guarantee, it is different. I could just do a 4-5 chapter summary for each act in the game. But don't expect this to be out soon. Game of Thrones season 6 is coming out soon, and I am a big fan of it. Now the only scary part is that the sixth book is not out yet. Well, no heads up. Anyway, till next time.**

 **Update: As of right now, a poll is now on my account for my new story. The details are on the account, but basically it's to see if you guys want the semi OC I'm having. In case if you guy's don't know (because I probably just created it), a semi OC is a character that has taken a new status quo and will not have his/her true identity until the end. If you guy's want mine, then you can vote. Be warned: if this character is in, then a lot of things are being changed from Fates. And my version of Awakening. In order to get the full effect on Laslow's part, I needed to change my Chrom pairing from Sumia to Olivia. Why? You will find out! I am giving up until April 10th to vote, so that should be enough time.**


End file.
